Global Age
The Global Age is the tenth age in the game of DomiNations. It is obtained by paying 7,000,000 gold in the Town Center and takes 12 days and 10 citizens to complete. This age is preceded by the Industrial Age. It is followed by the Atomic Age. Historical Description The Global Age is a time of modern warfare, discovery, upheavals, political conflicts, depression, alliances, music, arts, architecture, inventions, and transportation. This age lasted from 1920 AD/CE to 1955 AD/CE. The Global Age revolves around an advanced culture, World War II, and the beginning of the Cold War. After World War I (Industrial Age), the United States lived peacefully and prospered in the Roaring Twenties and as did other countries like the United Kingdom and France. The economy, arts, and the culture thrived. Art-deco architecture was invented and some of the tallest buildings in the world were built like the Empire State Building and the Chrysler Building in New York. Jazz, cinema, fashion, and a variety of dances were invented during this time. Women's rights were further recognized with universal suffrage. Even though Europe was affected positively by the Roaring Twenties, it was still struggling to recover from World War I. In the East, Russia, now a Communist state; became the Soviet Union after the overthrow of the Russian monarchy. In 1929, it all changed when the Stock Exchange crashed triggering the infamous 10-year Great Depression. Poverty increased and the economy was badly damaged. Crime increased as well. The recession had affected many Western nations and was a step back for recovering for European nations. With the humiliation of the loss of World War I and the effect of the Great Depression, Germany has an increased wave of extreme fascism, called Nazism, which is a radical nationalist and socialist party. With enough support, the Nazis created Nazi Germany as a successor to the German Weimar Republic (which overthrew the German Empire). The Nazis were also interested in reconquering the lost remnants of the German Empire. After annexing Austria and Czechoslovakia, Germany invaded Poland, starting World War II; the largest war the world had ever seen. In the East, the Empire of Japan, which was already at war with China due to the Marco Polo incident, allied with Nazi Germany. Most of Europe had declared war against Nazi Germany and their Axis allies: Italy, Bulgaria, Hungary, Romania and etc. Tanks such as the famous Panzers and planes such as the Supermarines were built and men were conscripted to war. In a year, most of the European Allies failed completely with their land taken by the Axis. Only one contender remained in Europe, which is the United Kingdom. It all changed when Japan bombed the USA and when Germany failed on their surprise attack against their former-ally Soviet Union. The United Kingdom, United States, France, China and the Soviet Union then counter-attacked resulting the end of the Axis and World War II with the atomic bombing of Nagasaki and Hiroshima. World War II had a staggering 73 million causalities (including the Holocaust which is a genocide that killed about over 10 million people consisting of Jews, Gypsies, disabled, etc.). The Soviet Union and many Communists took most of the land the Axis held and created satellite states out of them. China was taken over by Communists under Mao Zedong.The United States and the United Kingdom created NATO as a capitalist power bloc against the communist rule of the Soviet Union and their allies. This grew into the Cold War. The Soviet Union underwent social and technological advancements but it was not enough. Interested in the atomic bombs used by the United States against the Japanese, the Soviet Union used espionage to gain information to create these destructive weapons. They succeeded and created a stockpile of mass destruction weapons forcing the United States to follow. This resulted in a new age of nuclear bombs, fears of an Armageddon, and the Cold War. Details The upgrade cost to the Global Age is 7,000,000 Gold, requiring 10 citizens and 12 days to complete. Additional buildings unlocked: * 1x each: Tower, Redoubt, Ballista Tower, Ambush Trap, Spike Trap, Caltrops, Oil Well, Sniper Tower, Missile Silo; * 2x each: Gate, S.A.M. Battery; * 10x each: Road and Wall. Advancements After advancing to the Global Age, players are given a new set of buildings to build, technologies to research, and units to create (Bazooka and Transport). Buildings that are available at the Global Age are a Tower, a Redoubt, a Ballista Tower, a caltrops, a spike trap, an Ambush Trap, the Missile Silo, a set of roads, 2 Gates and a set of walls. In the armory, you can upgrade the Shock Infantry (Wehrmacht if Germans, Shizoku if Japanese, Alpini if Romans) to the Assault Infantry (Volksgrenadier if Germans, Kazoku if Japanese, Royal Alpini if Romans), the Rifleman (Black Watch if British, Manchu Rifleman if Chinese, Righteous Rifleman if Koreans) to the Submachine Gun (King's Royal Rifleman if British, Long March Infantry if Chinese, Liberation Infantry if Koreans), the Motorcycle Raider to the Heavy Motorcycle Raider, the Light Tank (St. Chamond if French, Companion Tank if Greeks) to the Medium Tank (R-35 Tank if French, ELAS Tank if Greeks), the Engineer to the Combat Engineer, and the Supply Truck to the Heavy Supply Truck. From the Airstrip, you can also upgrade Triplanes to Fighters and Zepplins to Bombers. Gallery Image.png|New Poster for the Global Age 11755774 867070426675926 1959054170026724854 n.jpg|A new post about the upcoming age; the Global Age. Global City1.png|A North European Global Age City 12970950 466563343555002 7754747983721709854 o.jpg|New types of units consisting of infantry, raiders, healers, wall breachers, new factory units: bazookas, tank units and aircraft units in the Global Age. Trivia Further Reading * Roaring Twenties at Wikipedia * Great Depression at Wikipedia * World War II at Wikipedia * Cold War at Wikipedia Category:Ages